My MrDream
by Videra r'mais Utahella
Summary: Ini pertama kalinya mimpiku jadi kenyataan, yaitu bertemu dengan 'My Mr. Dream'. Siapa Mr. Dream itu? Kalian ingin tau kan? "Sakuraa! Banguun!" / "Ore wa, Uchiha Sasuke desu. Yoroshiku." A SasuSaku fic, mind to RnR?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

**Sakura**

Entah kenapa sekarang aku berada di lapangan basket. Menikmati suasana berlatar langit senja. Kakiku terus melangkah lurus ke depan. Namun, saat menoleh ke samping aku mendapati sebuah bola tiba-tiba melayang ke arahku. Aku menutup mataku bersiap menerima 'sentuhan' dari bola tersebut. Tapi, kenapa aku tidak merasa sakit sedikitpun? Aku membuka mataku dan..

"Kau tidak apa?"

Demi Kami-sama, aku terpaku. Terpesona akan keindahan yang ada di depan mataku. Seorang laki-laki dengan postur tubuhnya tegap, kulitnya putih, tinggi, rambut kelamnya menarik, suaranya.. menyihirku menjadi bisu sesaat. Tetapi.. Andai saja dia tidak membelakangi matahari. Aku ingin melihat wajahnya dengan jelas.

"I-iya.. aku tidak apa. Te-terima kasih." Jawabku tergagap. Mukaku panas atau sering disebut dengan kejadian 'blushing'.

"Baiklah, maaf ya." Ucapnya sebelum akhirnya menjauh dariku. Aku ingin berteriak bertanya siapa namanya tetapi..

"Sakuraa! Banguun!" oh, Kaa-san. Ternyata aku bermimpi barusan.

.

.

.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

My by Videra r'mais Utahella

Warning : Gaje, Bad typos, AU,Bosenin dan sekutunya.

Rated : T

(Author masih beum bisa bikin rated M kok' tenang aja, aman. Hohoho..)

Oiya! Sebelum baca lagi, ada beberapa note buat reader biar gak bingung. Berikut notenya :

POV ditulis dengan nama tokoh di**BOLD **seperti yang diatas

Tapi, kalau gak ada keterangan berarti Normal POV

Kayaknnya segitu dulu, hehehe..

Yosh, Happy Reading, Minna!

.

.

.

**Sakura**

Pagi ini cerah sekali. Langit berwarna biru cerah dengan kapas-kapas kecil yang menghiasinya disana, Matahari dengan hangatnya menyinari bumi, dan burung-burung berkicau dengan indahnya. Kurasa, mereka sangat senang menyambut hari ini dan kuharap mulai hari ini hariku juga berjalan dengan baik kedepannya. Tanpa sadar, aku merasa bibirku tertarik ke atas. Membuat seulas senyum yang terpatri jelas. Mimpi yang indah. Kira-kira, siapa ya orang itu? Apa aku akan bertemu dengannya? Kami-sama.. Aku benar-benar jatuh dalam pesonanya dalam waktu yang sangat singkat, tentu juga masih dalam mimpi. Walaupun begitu.. astaga, aku berniat mengulang kembali kata barusan. Pikiranku melayang saat aku bertemu laki-laki itu. Sebenarnya, siapa dia? Berhubung aku tidak tahu namanya, aku memanggilnya.. ' ' saja. Hehe.. Hm.. , aku benar-benar terpesona padamu. Oh, Inikah rasanya yang disebut orang dengan 'jatuh cinta'? Jantungku sampai tak mau berhenti memompa darah dengan cepat.

Tak terasa aku sudah menapakkan kaki di Konoha Junior High School. Tempatku menimba ilmu selama setahun terakhir dan hari ini sudah memasuki tahun ajaran baru. Dengan usaha sebisaku, aku menyelip ke dalam kerumunan yang ada di depan papan pengumuman yang memuat daftar pembagian kelas dua. Mataku memindai cepat daftar nama di papan sambil menggumam 'Haruno Sakura.. Haruno Sakura..' dan "Ini dia! Kelas 8.F" seruku pada diri sendiri.

"Sakura-chan.." akupun menoleh kearah suara yang memanggilku.

"Hinata! Hei, kau masuk kelas mana?" tanyaku kepada temanku yang super pemalu ini. Lihat saja, wajahnya tidak pernah luput dari semburat merah di pipinya. Apalagi, kalau sudah menyangkut pemuda berisik seantreo sekolah bernama 'Uzumaki Naruto'. Yaah.. sudah lama memang temanku ini naksir dengan orang itu. Hah, mereka pasti jadi pasangan terunik kalau jadian. Yang satu sangat pemalu dan yang satu lagi sangat berisik.

"A-aku kelas 8.B. Ka-kalau Sakura-chan?" tanya Hinata.

"Apa!? 8.B? Kita jadi tidak sekelas lagi dong?! Yaah.. Hinata-chan." Keluhku mendengar jawaban Hinata. Bibirku kali ini manyun. Padahal, aku berharap sekali bisa sekelas dengan Hinata. Yaa, sudahlah, yang penting aku tetap berteman dengannya.

"I-iya. Sayang sekali ya.." katanya dengan kepala sedikit tertunduk. Tidak lama kemudian, saat kami sedang berbincang dengan yang lain masih meributkan kelas berapa dan dengan siapa, bel sekolah berbunyi nyaring mengakhiri pembicaraan kami.

"Yah.. sudah masuk. Aku masuk ke kelas ya! Jaa, Hinata!" seruku sebelum meninggalkan Hinata. Dia juga setelahnya menimpali hal yang sama sebelum akhirnya kami berlari ke kelas masing-masing.

~ My ~

**Sakura**

Aku memasuki ruang kelasku yang baru dengan plang bertuliskan '8.F' di depannya. Mata Emeraldku menatap setiap sudut kelas mencari tempat duduk yang kosong. Wah! Ada yang strategis tempatnya, di samping jendela! Akupun dengan gesit menempati bangku barisan ketiga dari depan yang kosong tersebut. Sebenarnya, dibelakangku juga masih kosong tapi, aku memilih disini saja. Sekarang, mencari teman mengobrol. Dari kelas 7.A yang perempuan hanya aku, karena itu aku butuh teman baru bergender perempuan untuk mengobrol. Maaf saja, aku kurang akrab dengan anak laki-laki dari dulu. Kenapa? Karena mereka agak menyebalkan menurutku dan hanya bisa mengejek saja. Menyebalkan. Aku melirik anak perempuan di sampingku. Dia berambut pirang panjang yang dikuncir tinggi-tinggi dan matanya berwarna Aquarimne. Sepertinya, dia ramah. Daritadi Ia sibuk berbicara dengan.. hey! Itu kan' Uzumaki Naruto. Andaikan Hinata masih sekelas denganku. Oh, sepertinya mereka tidak sedang berbicara tapi, berargumen.

"Aakh! Sudahlah, kau memang tidak bisa mengerti, Naruto. Otakmu hanya pentium 2 sih!" rutuk gadis blonde itu kepada Naruto. Dari raut wajahnya terlihat sekali kalau dia kesal karena orang yang diajak bicara hanya menggaruk kepala kuningnya tidak mengerti. Kemudian mata kami saling bertemu dan dengan ramahnya Ia menyapaku, "Hai!"

"Hai juga.." sahutku sambil tersenyum padanya.

"Sepertinya aku terlalu berisik ya? Hh.. maaf. Temanku itu memang baka. hehe.. Namaku Yamanaka Ino, salam kenal." Aku tersenyum mendengarnya dan menyambut uluran tangannya ke arahku.

"Tidak apa. Aku Haruno Sakura, salam kenal." Sahutku juga memperkenalkan diri, "Kau dari kelas 7 apa?" tanyaku mencoba dekat dengan gadis yang bernama 'Yamanaka Ino' ini.

"Aku dari kelas 7.F kalau.."

Ia berhenti berbicara. Aku tahu Ia akan menanyakan panggilan untukku jadi kutimpal saja, "Panggil aku Sakura." Ucapku.

"Ah.. baiklah, Sakura. Kalau begitu, kau bisa memanggilku Ino. Bagaimana kalau kau?"

"Aku kelas 7.A" mendengar jawabanku Ia hanya membentuk huruf 'o'. Kemudian kami bicara banyak hal seperti kesukaan kami yang ternyata sama, yaitu.. aktor Korea yang tampan ituu. Hehehehe.. dan tentang asal muasal kelas kami. Tapi, kemana rimbanya wali kelas kami? Sudah 3 jam tidak masuk kelas. Selambat-lambatnya seorang Kakashi-sensei setahuku 2 jam sebelum akhirnya menghilang sampai jam berakhir di kelas setelah menyampaikan materi. Sekarang, entahlah..

"Haah! Wali kelas macam apa itu?! Kenapa 3 jam belum juga masuk kelasnya?" rutuk Ino kali ini kepada Kakashi-sensei. Sedangkan, aku hanya mengangkat bahu tanda tidak tahu menahu, "Panjang umur sehat selalulah kau-sensei.." ucapnya saat tidak lama kemudian mendapati sosok berambut perak dengan masker di wajahnya memasuki ruang kelas. Suasana kelaspun menjadi lebih tenang.

"Selamat pagi, semua.. Maaf ya, tadi sensei ada sedikit urusan." Kata Kakashi-sensei menyengir kuda. Darimana aku tau? Aku tidak tau tapi, aku yakin karena matanya berbentuk garis sekarang.

"Huuu! Bilang saja lupa waktu karena baca buku itu!" ejek Naruto. Hah, bodoh sekali dia mengatakan hal sembrono tentang guru yang kini tengah bicara di depan kelas.

"Naruto!" hardik Kakashi-sensei dengan deathlarge yang dilemparkan kepada anak laki itu. Sama seperti yang lainnya, aku hanya menatapnya jengkel. Dasar baka! Bahkan, Ia sempat-sempatnya menyengir kuda.

"Benar kan', sensei? Aku pernah melihat sensei membaca buku itu di atap sekolah!"

Sebenarnya, itu buku apa sih? Batinku jadi penasaran.

"Itu memang buku apa, Naruto?" tanya anak laki-laki dengan tato segitiga terbalik di pipinya yang duduk tepat di samping kiri Naruto dengan berbisik. Hey, sekolah ini mengizinkan siswanya bertato?!

"Aku juga tidak tahu, tapi gambar depannya seorang laki-laki sedang mengejar perempuan." Jawab Naruto juga berbisik. Kenapa aku mendengarnya walaupun mereka berbisik? Karena sepertinya mereka cukup bodoh. Berbicara dengan menutup mulut tapi, suara mereka masih terdengar sampai kupingku. Kelas macam apa ini?! kenapa orang-orangnya kurang mengenakan?!

"Kalian akan dapat teman baru dari luar kota, barusan Ia datang. Sekarang, masih di Ruang Kepsek dan aku sebagai wali kelas 8.F dipanggil untuk hal itu." Jelas Kakashi-sensei menampik perkataan Naruto. Teman baru? Apa dia perempuan? Jumlah murid di kelas ini kebanyakan laki-laki setelah kupikir-pikir. Yah.. semoga saja. Kalau sampai laki-laki, berarti terkutuklah Ia. Tentu saja, aku pasti akan meninjunya nanti karena ulahnya yang pasti sama dengan yang lain. Haaah..

"Baiklah, sekarang perkenalkan diri masing-masing di depan kelas." Ujar Kakashi-sensei sambil menduduki meja guru di depan kelas. "Dimulai dari baris sana!" katanya lagi sambil menunjuk baris dekat pintu. Kemudian, acara perkenalanpun dimulai. Sekilas, aku menandai mereka yang sedang memperkenalkan diri dengan ciri khas masing-masing. Agar tidak lupa namanya siapa tentunya. Seperti Naruto, anak laki-laki dengan garis 3 di masing-masing pipinya.

"Hai, Minna-san! Namaku Yamanaka Ino, salam kenal!" dan tidak kerasa sudah giliran Ino yang memperkenalkan diri. Setelah ini, aku. Selesai Ino memperkenalkan diri, dengan gugup aku berjalan ke depan kelas.

Aku bergumam diawal, "Namaku Haruno Sakura, salam kenal!" ucapku singkat ingin segera duduk di tempatku kembali.

"Salam kenal juga, Sakura-chan!" ujar Naruto tiba-tiba. Seisi kelaspun mengejek Naruto setelahnya, bodoh! Sudah sok kenal, memanggilku dengan embel-embel 'chan' pula.

"Ciyeee~ Naruto!" begitulah kata mereka meledek Naruto. Menyebalkan sekali. Rasanya ingin aku memukuli mereka satu-satu tapi, rasanya tidak mungkin. Ah, sudahlah sebaiknya aku kembali ke mejaku saja.

"Waaah.. Sakura-chan." Ejek Ino saat aku menempatkan kembali menduduki kursiku. Aku hanya menghela nafas sambil memutar mataku bosan. Dan untung saja setelah itu hari berjalan cepat, jadi aku tidak perlu mendengar ejekan lebih lama lagi. Kakashi-sensei langsung memulai pelajaran dengan serius, sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan kelas juga meniggallkan tugas pada kami. Oh, tentu saja aku tidak bercerita kepada Hinata tentang tindakan Naruto yang baka itu saat kami istirahat bersama. Walaupun, aku butuh tempat berteriak atau setidaknya mengumpati Naruto. Haaah.. Sudahlah.

'Semoga besok hariku lebih menyenangkan lagi.' Batinku sebelum tidur.

~My ~

Matahari mulai bersinar lagi, mengingatkan para manusia untuk beraktivitas kembali di pagi yang cerah ini. Dengan cahaya yang dimilikinya, Ia berusaha menembus setiap celah sudut yang tersedia dan menyentuh dinding kamar atau menghangatkan permukaan kulit manusia yang masih tertidur di dalamnya. Dengan suara kicauan burung sebagai iringannya, berusaha membuat gendang telinga setiap orang yang menangkapnya untuk membuka matanya.

Sasuke Uchiha yang terusik dengan kicauan burung tersebut mengerang dalam selimutnya dan berusaha duduk di atas kasurnya. Kedua matanya menatap ke arah jendela yang sudah mulai terang, menandakan sudah pagi. Iapun dengan malas-malasan akhirnya beranjak dari kasurnya dan menyibak tirai di jendelanya memberi ruang kepada cahaya pagi untuk menerangi kamarnya. Setelah semua kesadarannya terkumpul, Iapun beranjak ke kamar mandi dan mmenjalankan ritual yang disebut 'mandi' lalu bergegas untuk sekolah.

"Ohayou, Sasuke. Sepertinya kau sarapan sendiri saja pagi ini. Tou-san dan Anikimu tadi sudah berangkat seperti orang dikejar siluman." Sapa wanita yang memiliki warna rambut mirip dengan Sasuke. Mikoto Uchiha, ibu Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasuke tertawa singkat, "Ohayou, Kaa-san. Tak apa." Sahut Sasuke.

"Kau terlihat tidak semangat, Sasuke? Kenapa? Ini kan' hari pertama kau sekolah." Komentar Mikoto sambil meletakkan menu sarapan pagi keluarganya hari ini di meja makan.

"Hanya sedikit malas." Ucap Sasuke jujur. Yah.. baginya masuk sekolah adalah kegiatan menyenangkan nomor 5 setelah tidur. Lagipula, Ia yang baru pindah juga pasti nanti perlu beradaptasi dulu dan yang paling sulit baginya adalah mencari teman yang cocok seperti saat Ia masih di Suna, Sabaku Gaara. Hah, merepotkan.

Mikoto mendengus pelan mendengar tanggapan singkat dari putranya, "Sudahlah, cepat sarapan. Nanti kau bisa terlambat kalau tidak cepat-cepat, Sasu-chan."

"Kaa-san.." protes Sasuke tidak terima dipanggil 'Sasu-chan'. Sedangkan, Ibunya hanya tersenyum kecil. Iapun akhirnya menuruti kata-kata Ibunya dengan menyantap habis sarapan paginya.

~My ~

**Sakura.**

Suasana pagi ini masih seindah kemarin, hanya saja suasana sekolah menjadi sangat heboh entah kenapa. Yang herannya lagi adalah yang heboh hanya murid perempuannya saja. Aku dengar tadi katanya ada murid pindahan dari Suna. Dan mereka membicarakannya heboh sekali padahal, hanya murid pindahan. Heran. Hm.. Apa murid yang dikatakan Kakashi-sensei kemarin ya? Entahlah.

"Sakuraaa!" Akupun menoleh ke arah suara yang menyebutkan namaku tadi dan mendapati Ino yang tengah berlari ke arahku. Ya tuhan, dikejar apa dia?

"Ino, hey, ada apa?" tanyaku pada Ino. Sepertinya Ia berlari cukup lama, Ia masih terengah di depanku dengan tangan bertopang pada lututnya.

Ino menyeka keringat di dahinya kemudian, mulai menegakkan badannya, "Hah.. Hah.. Haaaaah.." helanya sebelum akhirnya menjawab pertanyaanku, "Kau dengar tidak?" loh, kenapa dia malah tanya balik?

"He? Dengar apa?"

"Ituu.. Katanya ada anak baru, keren loh! Dia murid pindahan dari Suna dan.."

"Dan..?"

"Dia akan jadi teman sekelas kitaa! Kyaa~ kira-kira sekeren apa ya, dia? Aku jadi penasaran!" lanjut Ino antusias. Mata Aquarinenya terus .. ternyata tentang itu, ya ampun. Kukira ada hal penting lainnya.

Karena aku kurang antusias, jadi yaa.. aku sahuti saja, "O-oh.. Ya ampun, Ino. Kupikir apa.."

"Iya, aku sangat terkejut saat mendengarnya loh!" dan banyak yang Ia bicarakan tentang murid pindahan itu saat menuju kelas, sedangkan aku hanya menyahut seperlunya saja. Bagaimana lagi? Aku tidak tertarik berteman dengan anak laki-laki. Oh ya, Ino ternnyata belum berhenti berceriwis sampai akhirnya Kakashi-sensei masuk kelas. Ya ampun, ternyata Ino memiliki letak perbedaan denganku pada bagian ini.

"Pagi semua.." ujar Kakashi-sensei mengagetkan seisi kelas yang masih ribut. Sepertinya, hawa kehadiran Kakashi-sensei sangat minim.

"Pagii-seenseeeii!" sahut semuanya sambil sibuk kembali ke tempat duduk masing-masing. Untuk beberapa saat suasana menjadi tegang karena Kakashi-sensei tidak berhenti menatap kami datar. Hukuman Kakashi-sensei katanya cukup menyiksa, tapi akhirnya sensei hanya menghela nafas dan meletakkan bawaannya di meja guru. "Baiklah, aku memaafkan kalian." Ucap Kakashi-sensei sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Dan rasa tegangpun menguap seketika.

"Setelah ini, aku akan membentuk organisasi kelas yang belum sempat dibentuk dan memperkenalkan teman baru kalian sebelumnya." Lanjut Kakashi-sensei.

"Sensei, apa dia anak baru yang sedang banyak dibicarakan itu?" tanya salah satu murid perempuan. Entah siapa, aku belum mengenalnya. Ehm, kalau tidak salah.. oh, Shion Miko! Sepertinya, Ino agak kesal karena keduluan Shion. Raut wajahnya sangat bosan.

"Begitulah kira-kira.." jawab Kakashi-sensei, "Oh, kau sudah disitu? Masuklah." Ucap Kakashi-sensei entah kepada siapa di depan pintu kelas yang membuat seisi kelas berusaha melongok keluar.

"Ore wa, Uchiha Sasuke desu. Yoroshiku." Ucap sosok di depan pintu itu saat berdiri di depan kelas. Pemuda dengan postur tinggi tegap, kulit putih, rambutnya.. unik. Dan mataku nyaris keluar melihatnya, jantungku berdebar keras. Suaranya sangat mirip saat aku bertemu dengan.. Astaga! Di-dia.. ?!

~TBC~

ACA/Area Ceriwis Author :

Haloooo, Minna-saan! Terima kasih untuk kalian semua yang sudah membaca sampai sini. Saya sudah senang banget ada yang baca. ^^ tapi, maaf ya kalo ceritanya jelek. Saya masih Author amatiran (?) soalnya. Jadi, mohon bimbingannya ya, minna-san. _ _v

Fyuh, akhirnya selesai juga fic SasuSaku milikku yang pertama. Hehe.. Jujur, author perlu waktu lama buat nyelesain fic ini karena dibarengin satu fic lagi. Huaaaah.. cape'. Kalo ada yang berminat membaca story saya yang masih dikit bin gaje, silahkan main ke profil saya! Hehehe.. (promosi aneh-_-)

Baiklah, saya tidak mau banyak bercurcol lebih banyak lagi, maaf ya kalau ngeselin. *bungkuk-bungkuk* jadi, bagaimana sebelum menjelajah ke yang lain Minna-san tinggalin jejak dulu di kotak review? Mau ya? Mau ya? Aku tunggu loh pendapat, komentar, dan mungkin sarannya..? Hehehe.. Review yaa! ^-^ *ngarep banget*

Yosh, sampai bertemu lagi! ^^/

-Videra r'mais Utahella-


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2. The Second Meet

* * *

**Preview chapter...**

_"Setelah ini, aku akan membentuk organisasi kelas yang belum sempat dibentuk dan memperkenalkan teman baru kalian sebelumnya." Lanjut Kakashi-sensei._

_"Sensei, apa dia anak baru yang sedang banyak dibicarakan itu?" tanya salah satu murid perempuan. Entah siapa, aku belum mengenalnya. Ehm, kalau tidak salah.. oh, Shion Miko! Sepertinya, Ino agak kesal karena keduluan Shion. Raut wajahnya sangat bosan._

_"Begitulah kira-kira.." jawab Kakashi-sensei, "Oh, kau sudah disitu? Masuklah." Ucap Kakashi-sensei entah kepada siapa di depan pintu kelas yang membuat seisi kelas berusaha melongok keluar._

_"Ore wa, Uchiha Sasuke desu. Yoroshiku." Ucap sosok di depan pintu itu saat berdiri di depan kelas. Pemuda dengan postur tinggi tegap, kulit putih, rambutnya.. unik. Dan mataku nyaris keluar melihatnya, jantungku berdebar keras. Suaranya sangat mirip saat aku bertemu dengan.. Astaga! Di-dia.. ?!_

.

.

.

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**My © Videra r'mais Utahella**

**Warning : Bad typos, AU, Gaje, Ngebosenin akut, Aneh, dkk.**

**Rated : T**

**Yosh, tanpa basa-basi lagi dan babibu lagi dan cacicu lagi dan tanpa *dibekep* langsung saja,**

**Happy Reading, Minna! ^^**

.

.

.

**Sakura.**

Aku masih terkejut-kejut kalau Uchiha Sasuke adalah 'Mr. Dream' yang kutemui dalam mimpi itu, sungguh. Rasanya tidak percaya kalau mimpiku langsung terwujud begitu saja tanpa proses lebih lama lagi tapi, aku benar-benar bersyukur akhirnya aku bisa bertemu dengannya langsung. Di kelas Ia duduk persis di belakangku. Jujur, sudah beberapa kali aku berusaha membuat alibi agar bisa meliriknya dan selalu mendapati dirinya sedang membaca buku atau mengerjakan tugas dari sensei. Haah.. wajahnya tampan sekali! Bahkan, aku benar-benar gugup saat menyapa 'ohayou' padanya. Walaupun, hanya ditanggapi dengan trademarknya yaitu, 'Hn'. Oh ya, Sasuke menjadi wakil ketua kelas dan ketuanya adalah Shion. Ino jadi sekertaris sedangkan, aku menolak jadi pengurus kelas. Karena aku adalah tipikal orang yang tidak mau repot.

"Sa-sakura-chan?" aku terhenyak saat Hinata mengguncang tubuhku sampai aku merasa nyaris terjatuh dari kursi kantin, untung aku cepat sadar.

"A-ah.. Maafkan aku." Gumamku sekenanya. Sedangkan, Hinata hanya menatapku bingung. Aku belum bercerita sama sekali soal mimpi itu padanya jadi wajar saja.

" Ka-kau melamuni a-apa, Sakura-chan?" tanya Hinata.

"Ehm.. Bukan apa-apa, tenang saja. Hehe.. Mau nitip salam untuk Naruto?" dan tentu saja Hinata mendidih mendengarnya sedangkan, aku hanya terkekeh melihatnya. Lucu sekali temanku ini. Haha..

_Kriiiing~!_

Aku mendesah mendengar bel masuk kembali berbunyi. Cepat sekali waktu berjalan atau ini karena efek aku melamun terlalu lama? Ah, sudahlah. Tapi, bersyukur juga jadi Hinata tidak sempat mengintrogasi diriku. Setelahnya, kami pun membereskan kotak bento dan bergegas menuju ke kelas. "Jaa, Hinata-chan!" seruku sebelum melangkahkan kaki ke beda arah dengan Hinata.

"Jaa, Sakura-chan!" sahut Hinata sambil melambaikan tangannya. Aku pun membalasnya sampai aku tidak melihat sosok gadis indigo itu dan karena kecerobohanku, aku nyaris terjatuh di depan umum kalau saja sebuah tangan yang cukup kekar menahan tubuhku. Sedangakan, bentoku sudah terjatuh lebih dulu.

" Ck, hati-hati kalau jalan!" rutuknya.

Aku pun segera membenahkan caraku berdiri dan membungkuk 90 derajat ke arahnya, "Maaf, aku memang agak ce.. ceroboh. Te-terima kasih." Mendapati Uchiha Sasuke yang menolongku entah kenapa, aku jadi agak takut. Takut kalau tidak bisa berdiri di hadapannya. Wajahku saja sudah panas, tubuhku gemetar karna gugup, dan tentu saja jantungku sudah berpacu sangat cepat. Dengan kecepatan kilat, aku pun setelahnya langsung mengambil kotak bento yang terjatuh dan juga mengambil langkah lebar menuju kelas. Percuma memang, karena kami pasti berpapasan lagi di kelas. Sudahlah..

**~My Mr. Dream~**

Uchiha Sasuke hanya memutar matanya bosan sepanjang pelajaran. Untuk apa diperhatikan? Ia sudah mengerti. Ia juga tidak bisa konsentrasi memperhatikan kalau keadaannya seperti ini, dipelototi oleh gadis-gadis kurang sehat di kelasnya. Lihat saja, mereka terkekeh geli saat membicarakannya. Apa di pikirannya pendidikan tidak kalah penting daripada melototinya? Rasanya yang normal hanya gadis pink di depannya. Gadis pinky itu hanya menoleh kebelakang saat ada keperluan yang menurut seorang Uchiha Sasuke tidak penting dan tidak perlu dilakukan, seperti meminjam penghapus. Itulah contoh yang paling sering. Dan yang terakhir jalan dengan tidak memperhatikan arah depan. Oh, kalau tidak salah namanya Sakura Haruno. Hey, kenapa Ia jadi memikirkan gadis bersurai aneh di depannya?

"Ada pertanyaan?" tanya Kakashi-sensei setelah selesai menjelaskan materi fisikanya. Kemudian, Sakura mengangkat tangannya. "Ya, Sakura?"

"Ehm, sensei.. Aku kurang mengerti dengan contoh nomor 2. Bisa diulang?" pinta Sakura hati-hati.

Kakashi menghela nafas sebelum akhirnya berkata, "Baiklah, setelah ini tidak ada pengulangan ya? Perhatikan baik-baik."

Sakura mengangguk. Kemudian, Ia mengamati penjelasan yang diberikan Kakashi-sensei untuk kedua kalinya. Beberapa kali Ia melihat ke arah papan tulis lalu buku catatannya. Tangannya juga sesekali menulis ke dalam bukunya mungkin, untuk meralat catatannya yang salah. Haruno Sakura memang termasuk siswi yang cerdas, banyak juga guru yang pernah mengajarnya bilang kalau kelebihannya terletak pada kecerdasan dan ketangkasannya tapi, sayang kelemahannya adalah emosian.

Kakashi meletakkan spidol di atas meja gurunya setelah penjelasannya selesai, "Bagaimana Sakura? Sudah mengerti kan'?" tanya Kakashi.

Sakura mengangguk,_ "Ha'i"_

"Baiklah, kalau begitu selesaikan uji kompetensi halaman 93." Ucap Kakashi-sensei memberi tugas kepada kelasnya.

"_Ha'i!_" seru seluruh murid 8.F. Dan seperti biasanya, Kakashi-sensei keluar kelas setelah selesai memberi penjelasan.

**~My Mr. Dream~**

**Sakura.**

Haah! Ya ampun, kepalaku nyaris pecah! Kami-sama.. Apa ini pelajaran kelas 8? Susahnya. Lalu, bagaimana nasibku saat sudah kelas 9 yang harus mengulang materi dari kelas 7?! Astagaa! Daritadi aku hanya bisa mengerjakan 2 nomor soal dari 6 soal yang harus diselesaikan. Aduh, bagaimana ini? Aku melirik ke sekelilingku dan seperti dugaanku, yang lain hanya bisa memegang kepala frustasi. Yang tenang mengerjakan sepertinya ti.. oh, hanya Uchiha Sasuke. Tangannya terus menggerakkan pensilnya di atas buku. Mata kelamnya terus fokus pada buku. Ya ampun, jangtungku. Dan aku nyaris terlonjak dari kursiku saat mataku bertatapan dengannya. Matanya terus menatapku datar. Oh, sepertinya aku tertarik kedalam manik Onyxnya.

"Apa?" tanyanya datar.

Aku memutar otak sampai akhirnya aku menyahut, "E-etto.. Ka-kau sudah selesai?" akh, kenapa aku tergagap!? Aku kan' bukan Hinata!

"Hn, sudah. Kau?" Jawabnya masih datar.

Di-dia bertanya tentangku!? Aduh, jantungku makin gila! Dan sesuai kemampuanku sekarang, aku hanya dapat menggeleng. Kemudian, Ia mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela.

"U-uchiha!" hey, mulutku tidak bisa dikendalikan!

Ia menoleh. Ya ampun, matanya masih datar dan.. sangat keren. Sadar aku memandanginya terlalu lama, akhirnya aku mengambil buku latihanku. "E-ehm, Aku boleh bertanya tidak? Aku masih tidak mengerti." Ungkapku jujur. Yaah.. salahkan sensei yang menjelaskan menggunakan kecepatan kereta shinkasen.

"Yang mana?"

Ya Tuhan! Berarti dia akan mengajariku!?, "Ehm.. yang ini.." jawabku menunjuk buku. Aku jadi berpikir kalau Ia sengaja bertanya apa aku sudah selesai karena tau kalau aku kesulitan dan akan bertanya. A-apa artinya Ia peduli padaku? Ah, sudahlah. Sudaah!

Ia mengambil buku latihanku dan memperhatikannya dengan cermat. Bukuku disentuhnya! Ya ampun, kenapa aku jadi tambah gila begini?! Kan' yang disentuh itu bukuku. Belum tanganku.. hey! Kenapa aku jadi seolah berharap tanganku akan disentuhnya?! Ya ampun, berhenti menjadi gila Haruno Sakura.

"Kau kurang teliti. Ini satuannya saja yang salah."

"E-eh?! A-apa?" ya ampun, telingaku sampai tuli begini menatapnya terus.

"Satuannya, Haruno. Kau salah." Ulangnya sambil menyodorkan bukuku. Aku mengambil bukuku dan mencermati ulang. Oiya, benar. Satuannya salah, ya ampun.

"Oh.. Ya ampun." Ucapku refleks. Aku pun menoleh kembali ke arahnya dan seperti yang lainnya setelah dibantu, aku mengucapkan "Terima kasih.." tidak lupa dengan tersenyum manis.

**~My Mr. Dream~**

_KRIIIIING~!_

Sang penyelamatpun datang, yaitu bel pulang sekolah. Para murid Konoha Junior High School tentu sangat gembira mendengarnya. Begitu juga para guru yang menghelas nafas lega karena bisa beristirahat mengajar murid yang cukup bengal. Contohnya, Iruka. Guru dengan hati terbaik di sekolah, tidak pernah menghukum murid dengan sadis. Guru favorit seorang Uzumaki Naruto yang sering tekena hukuman dari guru lain. Yaaa, sepertinya semuanya hampir tau soal itu.

"Hei, Sasuke!" seru Naruto yang sedang menyamakan langkah dengan Sasuke. Mereka akhir-akhir ini sering bersama. Tapi, sayang jika sudah bersama selalu bertengkar. Apa bisa disebut teman dekat Sasuke?

Sasuke hanya menoleh bosan. 'Urusaii' batinnya.

"Kita pulang bersama ya!" ujar Naruto sambil menyengir kuda. Sedangkan, Uchiha Sasuke hanya memutar matanya bosan. "Ne, sepertinya kau cuek sekali sih. Kenapa? Kau tidak boleh seperti itu Sasuke, kau kan' pengurus kelas. " ucap Naruto membuka topik pembicaraan mereka. Dan tanpa sadar telah menceramahi Sasuke.

"Bukan urusanmu." Sahut Sasuke acuh.

Naruto berdecak, "Sekarang kau cuek. Tapi, saat dengan Sakura tadi kau berbeda sekali. Kau suka dengannya ya?" tuduh Naruto dengan tampang tidak senang sama sekali.

"Aku hanya ingin tau kemampuannya."

"_So desuka?_ Aku tidak percaya." Ungkap Naruto curiga sambil terus memandangi wajah datar Sasuke.

"Terserah." Sepertinya Sasuke harus bersabar agar mendapat teman yang cocok. Sulit sekali mencari teman disini. Apalagi, kelasnya terkenal berisik. Walaupun kelasnya memang sengaja dibuat seperti itu. Maksudnya apa juga Ia tidak mengerti. Apalagi, membuatnya sekelas dengan pemuda berisik macam Naruto. Apa maksudnya? Agar dirinya jadi banyak omong? Ia tidak akan menimpali omongan Naruto yang panjang x lebar itu. Sangat ceriwis untuk ukuran anak laki-laki. Biarkan saja pemuda kuning itu mengoceh sendiri, Ia mendengarkan saja. Toh, pasti mereka akan pisah arah pulang.

**~My Mr. Dream~**

"Sakura, cepat makan malam!" titah Mebuki di depan pintu kamar anak satu-satunya. Sakura sudah telat dua jam dari jam makan malam biasanya. Ia tidak mau anaknya memaksakan diri tanpa Sakura sendiri sadari.

"Sebentar lagi, _Kaa-san._" Sahut Sakura dari dalam kamarnya.

Mebuki berdecak, dengan tidak sabar Ia pun akhirnya mencoba mendobrak pintu kamar putrinya diawali dengan ketukan super. Sedangkan, Kizashi yang mendengarnya hanya dapat berharap agar pintunya tidak rusak dari bawah. "Sakuraaa! Ini sudah jam 9!" ucap Mebuki setengah teriak.

Sakura berdecak, Ia pun membereskan buku-buku di mejanya dan bergegas keluar kamar. "Iyaa!" sahutnya tidak mau kalah volume dengan ibunya. Ia pun segera turun ke lantai bawah untuk makan malam dengan rasa terpaksa luar biasa.

"Kau tidak boleh lupa dengan cara menjaga kesehatan, Haruno Sakura." Kata Kizashi tegas saat Sakura menempati salah satu kursi. Sedangkan, Sakura hanya mendengus dalam hati. Memang kata ayahnya benar tapi, yang tadi itu sangat tanggung. Hanya tinggal dua nomor lagi latihannya selesai.

"Sakura.." ucap Mebuki membuka topik pembicaraan makan malam.

Sakura yang sedang mengunyah makanan hanya menoleh ke arah ibunya.

"Kenapa kau belajar sampai lupa waktu?"

Sontak Sakura langsung menelan makanannya cepat dan menyahut, "_Kaa-san_, aku kan-"

"Ssst! Maksud_ Kaa-san,_ apa ulangan ini begitu penting?" sela Kizashi mencegah pertengkaran mulut antara anak dengan istrinya. Sedangkan, Mebuki yang berniat menasihati Sakura hanya mendengus.

"Tentu,_ Tou-san!_ Aku harus mendapat nilai sempurna apalagi, saingan di kelas sangat pintar!" jawab Sakura menggebu-gebu.

Kizashi membulatkan mulutnya, "Memangnya siapa sainganmu?"

Sakura hening sejenak, "Ehm.. Ino Yamanaka, Shion Miiko, daan.."

"Daan..?" Mebuki membeo kalimat terakhir Sakura, meminta penjelasan.

"Sa.. Sasuke Uchiha! Ya, dia sangat pintar!" lanjut Sakura gugup. Tentu saja, Mebuki menatap anaknya curiga sedangkan, Kizashi hanya mengangguk sambil fokus menghabiskan makan malamnya. Sakura yang dipandangi aneh oleh Ibunya langsung bergegas meninggalkan meja makan, "Selesai, aku akan belajar lagi." Ucapnya sebelum berdiri dari kursi. Sedangkan, Mebuki masih diam menatap aneh putri tunggalnya sampai hilang dari pandangan. Matanya terus memperhatikan gerak-gerik anaknya dan pada akhirnya senyum penuh arti tercipta di wajahnya.

"Dia sudah besar ya.." gumamnya tanpa sadar.

"Ha? Kau mengatakan sesuatu?" tanya Kizashi.

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa." Jawab Mebuki sambil tersenyum. Sedangkan sekarang, yang memandang aneh adalah Kizashi.

**~My Mr. Dream~**

**Sakura.**

Aaaakh! Kenapa _Kaa-san_ menatapku begitu sih!? Bodohnya juga aku sampai gugup! Padahal, hanya menyebutkan namanya. Haah! Ya ampun, kenapa pikiranku jadi kurang fokus dengan pelajaran? Aku menggeleng kuat. Tidak, Tidak, kendalikan dirimu Sakura Haruno. Fuh! Memang benar dia saingan paling pintar di kelas, yaa.. walaupun aku yakin nomor dua dari Shikamaru Nara yang terkenal IQ 200nya itu. Untung aku tidak sekelas dengannya, pasti susah merebut posisi tiga besar saja. Haha..

Aku melepas sepatuku dengan _Uwabaki_ yang ada di lokerku. Setelah selesai, kupastikan lokerku terkunci rapat sebelum menuju kelas. Di dalamnya ada barang berhargaku ehm.. Diary. Aku takut dibaca _Kaa-san,_ setiap sekolah aku bawa juga pulangnya. Mungkin berlebihan, tapi, percayalah _Kaa-san_ sangat berbahaya saat aku gagal menutupi sesuatu. Contohnya, kado untuk Kaa-san tahun kemarin. Aku jadi memberikannya lebih awal karena _Kaa-san_ curiga dengan gelagatku. Yasudahlah, lupakan. Aku harus tetap fokus, Harus bisa!

* * *

"Sakuraa..."

Aku terjengit melihat siapa yang memanggilku seperti hantu, "Astaga, Ino! Kenapa kau loyo sekali?"

"Pusing, Sakuraa.." keluhnya masih dengan suara yang menurutku menggerikan untuk anggota chearleaders. Langkah kakinya juga sangat gontai, jadi meragukan kalau anggota chearleaders begitu.

"Memangnya kenapa sih?" dan Ia sukses mengangkat kepalanya ke arahku setelah aku bertanya.

"Kau tidak merasa pusing?" tanyanya balik.

Aku menggeleng.

"Ya ampun, otakku rasanya ingin pecah tau! Rumus no teme!" kali ini Ino mengumpat dengan suara seperti biasanya. Sedangkan aku hanya sweatdrop sedikit. Ternyata.. "Hey, Sakura. Apa kau tidak merasa pusing yang sama?"

"Tidak, sepertinya kau-"

"Oia.. Dahimu kan' lebar, pasti pelajaran juga masuk dengan mudah ya? Forehead?"

Aku reflek menutup dahiku lalu mendengus keras, "Pasti kau susah memahami pelajaran karena otakmu kurang oksigen kau tau? Ino-pig?" balasku. Ya, dia langsung memegangi hidungnya.

"Forehead!"

"Pig!"

Dan julukan aneh pun kami dapatkan. Forehead dan Pig. Ya ampun, tidak hentinya Ino mengejekku sampai kelas. Dan tentu saja, aku membalasnya juga sampai kelas.

"Aakh.. Sudahlah! Kau berisik sekali, Forehead!"

"Bukan aku, kau Pig!" tepisku tidak terima. Yang benar saja, yang memulainya kan' dia duluan. Hm.. Sepertinya Ia sudah lelah, dengan kasar Ino meletakkan tasnya di atas mejanya.

"Berisik." Mataku langsung menatap sumber suara yang kuhafal betul pemiliknya siapa. Uchiha Sasuke. Aku hanya menggigit bibir bawahku.. rasanya.. menyeramkan. Mata Onyxnya menatap tajam seperti mata elang mencari mangsa. Kemudian, matanya kembali ke buku di tangannya.

"Ma-"

"Oh, Pagi, Sasuke. Maaf ya tuan Uchiha!" ah, Ino lebih cepat dariku. Ia tersenyum jahil ke arah Sasuke, sedangkan yang diberi senyum hanya memberi isyarat untuk diam lewat tatapan matanya. Setelahnya Ino pun akhirnya diam dan membuka buku. Entah kenapa, rasanya dadaku terasa aneh melihatnya. Mungkinkah aku.. Tidak! Aku harus fokus ulangan..

_KRIIING!_ Ya, Sekarang!

Setelah mengerjakan 15 soal essay dengan hening, akhirnya selesai juga. Kalau saja bukan pelajaran Kakashi-sensei mungkin, semuanya sudah menodong jawaban. Walaupun, tidak ada pengawasan seperti mata yang was-was dari Kakashi-sensei, tetap hening suasana kelasnya. Kenapa? Karena dipercaya Kakashi-sensei sedang mengawas dibalik bukunya yang sedang dibaca. Sekarang, tinggal memeriksa ulang saja. Saking leganya aku menghela nafas dan meletakkan kembali pensilku. Satu lagi, akhirnya aku fokus! Yaaa, walaupun dengan susah payah. Bagaimana dengan.. oh, dia sudah selesai daritadi sepertinya. Matanya sudah sibuk menatap keluar jendela. Astaga! Kenapa aku menoleh padanya lagi!? Bagaimana aku tadi? Apa terlihat aneh? Ya ampun, bodoh! Bodooh! Dan dengan hati-hati aku melirik yang lain, belum semua. Fuuh, syukurlah. Sebaiknya aku memeriksa kembali jawabanku.

"Ck, bukan urusanmu." Dan seperti mantra, kepalaku menoleh lagi ke belakangku tepatnya, sumber suara tadi berasal.

"Baiklah, aku kan' hanya bertanya, Sasuke. Maaf."

"Hn."

Oh, rupanya sedang bicara dengan Ino. Dan entah kenapa, aku merasa.. seperti sebelum ulangan tadi. Yaa, walaupun kuakui yang paling sangat supel di kelas memang Ino tapi, kalau sudah dengan Sasuke rasanya.. supelnya berbeda. Hh.. Apa mereka Ino itu jangan-jangan.. Hey! Aakh, sudahlah. Kenapa aku sampai harus begini sih? Ino ya Ino, kenapa aku harus curiga?

"Sudah selesai, Forehead?" tanyanya kepadaku kali ini.

"Sudah, bagaimana denganmu, Pig?" sahutku senormal mungkin. Aku jadi mengerti betapa susahnya memasang tampang 'baik-baik saja' sedangkan, aku tidak sebaik itu.

**~My Mr. Dream~**

Sudah menjadi kebiasaan dan tradisi bagi mereka-Itachi dan Sasuke-untuk berkunjung ke kantor perusahaan keluarga setiap minggunya. Sekedar untuk mengenal perusahaan, menurut Fugaku Uchiha dan bagi Uchiha Sasuke ini adalah kegiatan yang paling membosankan, berbeda dengan Itachi yang akan mengelola perusahaan beberapa tahun lagi tepatnya, setelah kuliahnya selesai. Sasuke sendiri juga sepertinya akan terkena imbasnya menyangkut perusahaan yang sudah diturunkan dari kakeknya ini tapi, Ia akan menghindar sebisa mungkin. Ia ingin berkerja sesuai dengan keinginannya tanpa paksaan.

Kali ini, sang pemilik perusahaan -Uchiha Fugaku- sedang berbicara mengenai perusahaan di mejanya kepada anaknya yang juga notabene sebagai ayah dari Uchiha Itachi, pemuda yang sedang duduk santai di sofa panjang dengan laptop di pangkuannya dan Uchiha Sasuke, yang sedang berdiri di depan view kota Konoha di ruang tersebut dengan headset terpasang ditelinga. Tidak sopan? Sudah menjadi kebiasaan untuk sabar menghadapi sang bungsu yang kurang bisa diatur. Walaupun begitu, Ia tetap bangga dengan anak bungsunya.

"Oh, ada suatu hal lagi tentang perusahaan yang ingin kusampaikan sebelum...Sasuke?" Fugaku memotong perkataannya sendiri saat melihat putra bungsunya beranjak dari ruangannya.

"Aku ingin ke toilet." Ujar Sasuke sebelum menutup pintu ruangan ayahnya. Kemudian, tanpa kata tambahan lagi dengan segera Ia melancarkan aksi kaburnya yang diawali buat kebohongan kecil. Ia tidak tahan diceramahkan tentang sejarah 'Uchiha Corp'. Dan itu berhasil, Ia sukses melenggang kangkung keluar gedung. Walaupun, banyak yang melempar pertanyaan padanya, Ia tetap dengan sifatnya yang tak acuh. Matanya memendang jalanan yang penuh kendaraan di hadapannya, Sekarang lebih baik kemana?

**~My Mr. Dream~**

**Sakura.**

Haaah.. Akhirnya datang juga hari minggu! Fyuh, ada waktu untuk menormalkan diri karna yang kurasakan waktu itu. Dan aku tidak akan membahasnya lagi. Hm.. suasana yang seperti inilah aku suka, penuh rasa tenang. Mendudukkan diri di bawah pohon yang rindang sambil menikmati hembusan angin. Tadinya, Ino mengajakku untuk keliling konoha sambil lihat-lihat barang tapi, aku sedang tidak tertarik juga yaa.. tau sendiri bagaimana aku kemarin saat hari ulangan jadi, kutolak dengan alasan ingin ke rumah bibi. Benar sih memang, tapi itu hanya untuk mengantar buku kedokterannya yang ketinggalan saat berkunjung ke rumah. Isi bukunya tentang tubuh manusia. Menarik juga sepertinya jadi dokter, bisa membantu orang banyak juga tidak begitu rumit pelajarannya seperti fisika. Tapi, entahlah.

Aku jadi berpikir kalau sepertinya aku harus bisa menikmati waktu luangku di taman ini, selain suasanya yang aku suka ada kedai yang menjual makanan kesukaanku yaitu, anmitsu. Dan rasanya enak sekali! Hoho.. Aku akan membelinya lagi nanti untuk di rumah sebelum pulang. Oh tentu, yang banyak! Mumpung Kaa-san dan Tou-san sedang tidak di rumah jadi, aku tidak diomeli. Hehe..

"Hh.. Nyamannya." Gumamku puas akan posisiku sekarang. Tapi, sepertinya.. sekarang tidak seperti itu pemandangan mataku dirusak. Aakh! Ada juga orang kencan disini!? Aku cemburu? Tentu saja tidak tapi, aku kan' sudah nyaman disini dan mereka seenaknya merusak pemandangan. Huh, yasudahlah. Setidaknya tidak mengambil tempatku juga. Eh? Jadi kelihatan kalau aku seperti orang iri tidak punya pasangan lama-lama disini. Ya ampun aku menyerah, pindah sajalah. Sebelumnya, bereskan sampah dulu.

"Haruno?"

Tunggu, jangan-jangan yang memanggilku.. Astaga. "He? U-uchiha?"

Dan entah kenapa rasanya aku seperti punya alasan kuat untuk tetap duduk di taman ini. Karena aku jadi terlihat seperti tengah menunggu.. pasanganku? Da-dan dia adalah.. Sasuke? Kami-sama.. apa kami akan be-berkencan? Ya ampun! Apa yang harus kulakukan!?

-**TBC-**

ACA :

Aloha, Minna-saan! ^^/ sudah lama tak berjumpa.. berapa bulan ya? Aduh, saya lupa saking lamanya gak update. Habis, tugas sekolah menggunung sih ._. *lempar bakiak* Aaa.. gomen, gomeen. Sumimaseen! Saya emang gak bisa update kilat jadi, maaf sebesar-besarnya. _ _*bungkuk-bungkuk* tapi tenang, alur ampe ending udah ada kok' tinggal ngetik aja. Hehe.. Oiya! Terima kasih buat yang udah baca,review , juga yang sudi mengefave fic ini! Saya seneng banget loh! Arigatou Gozaimasu.. ^/^

Oke, tak usah berlama-lama. Mari saya tutup ceriwisan saya dengan Maukah anda sekalian meninggalkan review lagi? Review minna itu semangatku. Karena tanpa review sebuah fanfic adalah hampa dan tanpa review juga saya hidup di dunia 'ini' (baca : dunia fanfic) *lebaynya mulai-_-* yosh, lupakan yang tadi. Hehehe.. Jaa! See you next chapter. ^^/

Sekian.

_Videra r'mais Utahella._


End file.
